


dumbass

by avocado_enthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata is dumb, Kageyama is doting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, dumbass? dumbass., i'm weak for these two, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast
Summary: To be fair, Hinata was perfectly fine this morning.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 24
Kudos: 414





	dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot be stopped.

To be fair, Hinata was perfectly fine this morning. 

Ok so maybe his voice was slightly raspier than normal. And so what if his nose was a little more congested. But then he remembers practice the night before where he was always screaming for another toss. Or the full body bellow he felt from the tips of his fingers to the end of his toes when he hit the ball with a satisfying smack. 

So he thinks nothing of it. 

He makes it to school later than normal. His breaths are deep and ragged, lungs greedily gulping in air. A chill runs through his body clashing with the all too hot air around him. Hinata adjusts the collar of his uniform slowly easing off his bike. His legs feel like lead and his arms are equally heavy. It must be because he skipped breakfast this morning, he rationalized. He was in a rush afterall, having slept through his alarm. 

It was during English class that Hinata had the sneaky suspicion he might have a cold. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. His throat, dry as sandpaper, and a cold sweat left his skin sallow and sickly looking. But Hinata’s biggest problem was not the illness sapping his body’s energy. His biggest problem was avoiding the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team.

Nishinoya and Tanaka always greeted their kouhai during the second period, trying to come up with new ways to show that they were the best senpais. What once was Hinata’s favorite class transition became his first obstacle.

Hinata made sure to leave his first class early to avoid their deceivingly perceptive gazes, keeping his head down he races through the halls and, for once, he is grateful for his, slightly, smaller stature. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gave him weird looks all through the second period, but Hinata towels off his face and pinches his cheeks when they weren't looking, trying to make himself look a little more lively. Later, Yamaguchi slides Hinata some money telling him to get an energy drink, but he lets the matter drop. Tsukishima doesn't glance his way.

Hinata slowly wilts throughout the day. But that was only because school was boring and didn’t capture his attention like volleyball could. He was sure that once he stepped in the gym, all of his ailments would disappear.

So confident of this cure, Hinata struts to the gym, eager to shake off the sluggish energy. He was supposed to meet Kageyama for lunch, but Hinata needed to feel better now so Kageyama wouldn’t yell at him later. Sending him a vague text about needing to practice his English grammar, Hinata began setting a volleyball. In all honesty, Kageyama should be thanking him.

A quiet and more insistent part of his mind, that sounds oddly like Sugawara, tells him that he’s avoiding the one person who can see through him as easily as he tosses a volleyball. If he were in a video game, facing Kageyama would be The Boss Battle. Kageyama was his setter afterall, it's basically his job to take a pulse on Hinata’s mental and physical well-being. 

An awful thought struck Hinata, causing him to drop the ball he’d been setting. If Kageyama knew he was sick, then what if he wouldn’t toss to him all of practice? What if that throws off their rhythm permanently-- No. Hinata picked up the ball and began setting again with a more frantic pace.

Hinata might be sick, but he wasn’t deadly ill. He would be fine. He will go to class. Have an energy drink, maybe some tea too. And Kageyama will toss to him.

As if summoned by Hinata’s thoughts, Kageyama entered the gym. He took one look at Hinata, and his stern-mouthed expression deepened.

“You’re sick.” Boss Battle: failed.

“I’m fine.” His voice came out strangled and whiny, not like the strong, reassuring tone he was going for.

“Really?” Uh oh. Kageyama is using his setter voice, Hinata could practically see the crown perched on his head. 

“Then how come Noya and Tanaka-senpai saw you sprinting down the halls to avoid them? And Asahi-senpai said he saw you walk into a wall, twice. ” Hinata didn’t think anyone noticed the wall-incident.

“Even Tsukishima said you looked ready to pass out in the first block.”

Turns out Hinata is not as clever as he originally thought.

“It’s just a cold, Kageyama.”

A large and warm hand pressed against his forehead. Its touch disappeared as quickly as it came.

“You’re hot. ”Kageyama deadpans. 

Hinata snorts. Kageyama turns an unflattering shade of red. “Not like that, dumbass! I meant physically--no not!--quit laughing!”

Kageyama-- the stone-faced, King of the Court Kageyama --called him hot. Hinata shriveled onto the floor. His laugh is broken and wheezing unlike his normal loud guffaws.

“I’m taking you to the nurse.” Hands slipped under Hinata’s sides, interrupting his fit of laughter. The room tilted on its side. Kageyama readjusted his hold on the smaller boy, carrying Hinata bridal style.

“No Kageyama!” Hinata squirmed in the steely hold. “You. Can’t. Make. Me!” 

Going to the nurse meant an early dismissal, which meant no practice. Which meant no Kageyama. Or his tosses. Hinata can’t miss practice. He just can’t.

“Oi! Stop moving-- ow, ow! What the hell Hinata!” The two crumpled to the floor, Hinata straddling Kageyama’s waist.

“You would’ve done the same thing if you were me!” Kageyama stills, and Hinata presses on, taking it as a little victory.

“Just--just let me be at practice. I’ll sit on the sidelines. Help with drills. Please.”

Kageyama just looks at him with the same stare he uses when he’s deciphering an opponent’s plays. 

“Have you eaten anything today?”

Hinata thinks about lying, but from earlier events, his best chance to admit the truth. He studies the wooden planks of the gym. “I mean I wasn’t that hungry anyway.”

“Dumbass, everyone knows you need to eat something when you’re sick.” Hinata has the deceny to look properly chastised. 

Kageyama lightly shoves Hinata off and produces two pork buns from his backpack. Hinata swallows the first one in a single bite, embarrassed about his newly awakened appetite and by the smug look Kageyama was giving him.

“Here.” Kageyama offered the second meat bun. This felt like a test. “I knew you’d eat two anyway. And I already ate my lunch.” 

At the mention of the lunch they were supposed to have together, Hinanta began to feel a little guilty. But Kageyama wasn’t one for apologies, at least not verbal ones. He vowed to make it up to Kageyama at tonight’s practice.

All the stress of hiding his illness from his teammates melted away as he chewed the soft and savory bread. He guesses he didn’t have to worry so much afterall. Kageyama and Hinata are more alike than they are unalike. Kageyama knew the heartache of missing practice, and Hinata felt a little more understood and less crazy for his antics. He closes his eyes in bliss.

Hinata wakes up to the phantom feeling of warm fingers in his hair. But Kageyama’s hands are firmly placed at his sides, the delicate fingers tense on the floor. Hinata’s head is being pillowed by something warm yet firm. 

Kageyama frowns down at Hinata. “You drool in your sleep.”

“Way to kick a man while he’s down.” Hinata lifts himself from Kageyama’s lap. His vision swims, body unprepared for the motion. Kageyama clasps his bicep, shooting Hinata a worried look.

“Head rush.” Hinata jokes. Kageyama is unamused, an unreadable expression settling on his face. Hinata would give up pork buns for his entire life (or maybe, for like a week) if he could figure out how to read Kageyama as easily as his setter could read him.

The bell rang, signaling the transtion time for the third period. 

“See you at practice!” Hinata steps away, only for Kageyama to veer him away from hitting another wall.  
  
-  
  
“Come back when you feel better, kid.” Coach Ukai says, not looking up from his clipboard. Hinata hasn’t even stepped foot in the gym.

“Traitor!” Hinata whisper-yells at Kageyama. It comes out as a wheezy rasp. 

Noya and Tanaka flutter around their kouhai, listing their best medicinal advice and home treatments.

“Did you get all that?” Tanaka stresses, circling a pouting Hinata. “Remeber the ginger. You can’t forget about the ginger.” 

Noya appeared with a notepad and pen. “Do we need to write it down? Because we can do that.”

“What he needs is rest.” Daichi intervenes, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t look so down crow-chan, you’ll be back tomorrow.”

Hinata sulks over to his bike, turning to Kageyama who trails silently behind him. 

“I told Coach Ukai I would walk you home first.” The unsaid fact that Kageyama would return to practice hung heavy between them. Kageyama didn’t complain at Hinata’s slowed pace, and somewhere along the trek, Hinata’s bike ended up in Kageyama’s grasp.

“You would’ve done the same thing if you were me.” Kageyama finally says. Hinata kicks a pebble across the road, frustrated because he would have done the exact same thing of Kageyama was being stupid and stubborn and sick. He feels like stamping his foot down like Natsu does when she throws a tantrum.

They make it to Hinata’s house. Kageyama waits till Hinata is at his door before he turns and heads back to Karasuno.

“Just be ready because tomorrow I’m winning all of our competitions.” 

Kageyama stops but doesn’t turn around. “We’ll see about that. But for now, rest.” The amount of times Hinata has been told to rest seems unfathomable. It makes him feel like a child. 

Kageyama faces him now. “Tomorrow you’ll fly again.”

Hinata decides he likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:  
> Hinata sprints forward to beat Kageyama to his house.  
> Kageyama: Hinata no!  
> Hinata: HINATA YES.


End file.
